Conflict in Heaven
by chavechave
Summary: Cada día el mundo se va llenando de humanos que rencarnan en demonios y casi no hay humanos que rencarnen en ángeles así que el cielo ha decidido encargar a diferentes grupos de ángeles la misión de traer al buen camino las almas más propensas a ser demonios. Eso ha de ser una tarea fácil ¿no? es lo que pensaba la ángel Aikawa sin saber que todo su equipo le volvería mas difícil es
1. Rencarnación

Capitulo uno: rencarnación

¿Sabes cómo nace un ángel? Es algo simple, solo es necesario un alma humana. Cuando humano ha reencarnado muchas veces y en cada una de sus vidas ha obrado bien su alma se vuelve pura y blanca por lo que cuando vuelve a morir esa alma es llevada a un lugar especial en el cielo para que termine de purificarse y así nazca como un ángel. Una alma así era la que se suponía debía ser recolectada ese día. En el cielo los ángeles trabajaban en diferentes grupos y el que tendría que realizar ese trabajo seria el equipo Emerald, encabezado por Aikawa, un ángel muy dedicado quien tenía a sumando a otros cinco ángeles más para realizar las labores de ahí. Chiaki, Hatori y Yuu se encargaban de llevar las almas a la rueda de reencarnación, Yukina se encargaba de recolectar las almas de los mayores y Nowaki la de los niños.

El dueño de esa alma pura era un pequeño niño de no más de 8 años llamado Misaki Takahashi, al parecer él y sus padres sufrieron un accidente automovilístico en solo él había salido muy mal herido el. Nowaki suspiro tras leer el informe sobre su misión, el adoraba estar con niños, se llevaba muy bien con ellos pero… llevarse sus almas era algo duro, no le agradaba pero era su trabajo, así que se dirigió al hospital donde se hallaba el pequeño niño moribundo.

Entrar sin ser visto era fácil para cualquier ángel y gracias al informe sabía a la perfección donde encontrar a Misaki. Camino directo a la habitación pero antes de entrar pudo ver como un joven con anteojos suplicaba a un médico que salvara a su pequeño hermano

— por favor…sálvelo, es mi única familia que me queda, no podría seguir sin el… ¿Cómo podría? Nunca me lo perdonaría ni yo ni…mis difuntos padres— tras esas palabras el joven callo en llanto

Nowaki no sabía qué hacer. Si se llevaba el alma de ese niño rompería el corazón de su hermano mayor pero si no lo hacía… ¿Qué podía ser lo peor que podía pasar? Probablemente ni se darían cuenta en el cielo, después de todo su alma era electa para ser ángel y normalmente por muy pura que fuera el alma mínimo tomaría tres años antes de renacer como ángel así que podrían simplemente que demoro más de lo planeado.

El ángel se acercó al niño el cual logro despertar y por su mal estado pudo notar la presencia de el

—¿eres un ángel? ¿Viniste por mí? valla entonces en verdad me mentía mi hermano diciendo que mejoraba—dijo algo triste— quisiera poder ir con mamá y papá pero ¿no podrías dejarme estar aquí por más tiempo? Si me voy el llorara

—no vine por eso— dijo Nowaki mientras sonreía- vine a darte otra oportunidad— tras eso el joven saco un pequeño frasco— bebe de esto y pronto saldrás de este hospital así que no te preocupes más y cuida de tu familia

Tras eso el ángel se fue de ahí, sabía que si Aikawa se enteraba de que había roto las reglas y no cumplo con la misión ella lo mataría y ni quería pensar lo que ocurriría si el jefe de ella, Yokasawa se enterara porque entonces toda la sección estaría en problemas por su culpa pero aun así creía firmemente que había hecho lo correcto.

ONCE AÑOS DESPUES

—No puede ser- se quejaba Yokasawa— esos demonios cada día van en aumento y las almas humanas ya no son lo suficiente puras para ser ángeles—gruñía— no puedo creer que en todos estos años solo dos han llegado a nacer como ángeles ¿Cómo es que se llaman? An y Ritsu ¿no?

—eso ya lo sabemos - decía Aikawa- pensé que nos reuniste porque tenías un plan para detener esto

— claro que lo tengo— dijo mientras entregaba a todos los ángeles jefes de una sección un folder— ahí está la información de un humano propenso a convertirse en demonio así que de ahora en adelante no solo se dedicaran a los trabajos usuales que hacen— ante esto todos se estremecieron— sino que también trataran de que el humano que tienen asignado no reencarne en un demonio— tras decir eso Yokasawa se fue

— ¡¿Qué!? — gritaron todos cuando su jefe se encontró lo suficientemente lejos

Rápidamente Aikawa llamo a su nueva discípula An para que reuniera a todo el equipo

—bien ya que todos están aquí presten atención— dijo mientras sacaba una foto del folder— este es Kisa Shota y de ahora en adelante debemos hacer que deje el mal camino

— y se puede saber ¿porque debemos hace eso? — dijo Yuu

—pues porque este hombre riego renacerá como demonio si no lo hacemos— dijo Aikawa molesta por cómo le hablo

— ¿y cómo se supone lo haremos? — dijo Hatori

— para eso es la reunión— dijo molesta Aikawa— este es problema de todos no solo mío- se quejó— así que den ideas

—quizá se si se enamora dejara de ser así— dijo Yukina

—pero este tipo es sumamente superficial y no le importa los sentimientos— dijo Aikawa mientras leía el reporte— solo quiere que le den duro contra el muro y ya

—que mal— dijo An— ¿Cómo no puede buscar el amor? Eso es horrible

—quizás si es una persona pura y de buen corazón se pueda enamorar— dijo Chiaki

—¿pero dónde encontraremos a alguien así— dijo Nowaki

—como que de donde— dijo Aikawa con una gran sonrisa— si no mal recuerdo tu hace algunos años fuiste por un alma así y de acuerdo a mis registros aun no reencarna como ángel…aunque eso me parece raro… pero que importa podemos usar esa alma

—pe-pero no cr-creo que— tartamudeaba Nowaki

—tonterías— interrumpió Aikawa— ve por tu nuevo ayudante ¿Cómo se llama? así Ritsu y trae esa alma

—es que no puedo— dijo Nowaki

—ya te dije que busques a Ritsu y que ambos busque para que…—pero Aikawa no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Nowaki se paró abruptamente

—esa alma no rencarno en ángel porque yo nunca la traje…ese niño aún vive…yo…lo siento pero no pude traerlo—dijo Nowaki algo asustado pues bien sabía que Aikawa estaba a punto de explotar de ira por su confesión


	2. ¿Ángel o acosador?

— ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! — grito Aikawa

—Más bien que no hizo que— dijo Hatori

—No pude— se excusaba Nowaki— su hermano estaba ahí y yo…

—Eso no importa— le gritaba la ángel— ese es tu trabajo ¿ahora qué haremos?

—Al fin los encontré— dijo Ritsu entrando de forma estridente— lo lamento pero es que aún no conozco bien el lugar— se disculpó— ¿he? ¿De qué me perdí? — dijo al ver a todos con cara de preocupación

—Nada importante— dijo Aikawa con una sonrisa que inspiraba el más profundo terror— solo acabo de enterarme que el ángel con el que te deje a cargo es un mentiroso que no sabe cumplir con sus misiones— dijo mientras iba subiendo el tono de su voz

—Bu-bueno si no la término puede terminarla aun ¿no?— trato de calmarla Ritsu

—Claro porque nunca es demasiada tarde— dijo Chiaki

—Claro, que importa que hayan pasado como diez años desde que se le asigno esa misión ¿no?— dio Aikawa de forma irónica

—Ve el lado amable— dijo Yuu— ahora es un chico grande así que si lo encontramos solo tendremos que juntarlos y así cumplimos con nuestro plan

Aikawa medito, después de todo Yuu tenía un buen punto y pues podía funcionar ese plan.

—Bien creo que tienes razón— dijo finalmente la jefa— pues entonces que así sea— dijo ya más calmada— Nowaki y Ritsu buscaran a… ¿cómo es que se llama ese chico?

—No lo sé— dijo Nowaki— eso fue hace años así que…lo olvide

—¡¿Qué!? — grito molesta la ángel— bueno no me importa— y sin más se acercó a Nowaki— como castigo no podrás hacer invocaciones grandes como hacerte invisible ante los humanos pero si desaparecer tus alas aunque no podrás volar hasta que encuentres al humano

—Pe-pero, así será más difícil que lo encuentre— se excusó Nowaki

—Para eso Ritsu te ayudara— dijo de forma aterradora

—¿Eh? pero aún no se…— trato de explicar Ritssu

—He dicho que no me importa, ahora largo y hallen a ese muchacho cuanto antes— y sin más Aikawa pateo a Nowaki y lanzo a Ritsu para que callera de la nube en que estaban y de paso se decidiera un poco de la ira que tenía sin pensar que así los dos ángeles se podrían separar al caer

La caída de Nowaki no fue la mejor, después de todo aunque con sus alas planeo para amortiguar la caída no pudo caer del todo bien además de que tuvo que des aparecerlas al acercarse a un lugar lleno de humanos, un parque en el cual terminó estrellándose contra unos árboles y arbustos. Su cabello quedo llenos de ramas y hojas y a pesar de poder ocultar sus alas su vestimenta, para ese lugar extraña, no cambio.

Rápido se levantó y sacudió su ropa notando al fin una persona de cabello castaño que se hallaba en una banca cerca de ahí sorprendido de ver como Nowaki salir del arbusto y con apariencia de haber estado llorando momentos antes

—Woo ¿está bien? ¿Le paso algo?¿Le duele algo?— dijo Nowaki al hombre sentado en la banca mientras rápidamente se dirigía a el

—¿Qué? Eso es lo que yo debería decirte— se quejó el hombre— pareciese que has caído del cielo interrumpiendo mi momento de privacidad

—Pero está llorando— dijo el ángel— por la caída no hay problema Aikawa me ha tirado de alturas más grandes

—N-no estaba llorando— rápidamente reclamo— y-yo estaba… ¿pero porque te doy explicaciones? Me voy ya que estas aquí molestando hablando conmigo de cosas que ni te entiendo

—Espere— dijo Nowaki tomando el brazo del desconocido para detenerlo- no puedo dejarte ir así

—¿Qué dices? Ni siquiera nos conocemos— se quejo

—Pero esa tristeza que tiene… es muy fuerte- aclaro el azabache— como el ángel que soy no puedo permitir dejar a alguien que no es feliz ya antes deje a medias mi trabajo esta vez no lo hare

—¿Ángel? En definitiva este chiflado así que déjame y vete a molestar a alguien más— dijo el castaño ahora molesto

—No le dejare hasta que estés feliz— dijo con seguridad

—Pues cuando te vayas estaré feliz así que déjame— dijo el otro zafándose del agarre para alejarse del extraño joven

Camino por un buen rato alrededor de parque pero fuera a donde fuera el "ángel caído" lo seguía cual sombra fastidiando al castaño; camino entre la multitud de la ciudad pero aun podía notar como el azabache le seguía por un buen rato hasta que al fin sintió que lo perdió decidió dirigirse a su departamento a descansar

Ese había sido el peor día de la vida de Hiroki Kamijou: su corazón fue destrozado de manera definitiva y aunque se lo esperaba eso no amenguaba el dolor y posteriormente se encontró a un chico extraño que de la nada decidió acosarlo y al cual le tomo horas despistar para poder ir a su hogar y para colmo mañana era lunes y tendría que ir a trabajar con su raro jefe en la universidad. Solo esperaba que al despistar todo lo que paso lo sintiera como un sueño.

—¡¿Pero qué haces aquí!? — grito Hiroki quien al abrir la puerta esa mañana para ir a su trabajo se encontró con la nada grata sorpresa de que aquel extraño del día anterior estaba dormido recargado en la puerta de su departamento

—Le seguí— dijo como si nada— para poder ayudarle

—Estás loco— gruño— déjame en paz no necesito tu ayuda

—No me iré— reclamo Nowaki— así que me presento ya que ayer no pude hacerlo— dijo de manera amable— soy el ángel Nowaki del departamento Emerald

—Eres un acosador demente que ni sabe lo que dice— murmuro Hiroki— ¿si te digo mi nombre me dejaras de seguir?

—No me iré hasta que esa tristeza que tiene se vaya— aclaro el otro joven

—Ya te dije que estoy bien así que ahora deja de seguirme que necesito ir a trabajar— y sin más se fue en dirección a la universidad

—¿Trabajo? Le ayudare— dijo mientras corría para alcanzar a Hiro

—¿No tienes algo más importante que acosarme?— dijo molesto— no se algún otro trabajo de "ángel"

—De hecho si, por eso me mandaron a la tierra— dijo Nowaki— pero debido a que me quitaron mis poderes y a que mi nuevo alumno fue arrojado en otra dirección no puedo hacer nada

—Y ¿porque no mejor buscas a ese subordinado tuyo?— aconsejo el castaño

—Es más probable que me pierda al hacerlo así que mejor esperare a que Aikawa mande a alguien a supervisar nuestros avances o a que Ritsu me encuentre cosa que dudo ya que no sabe usar sus poderes—aclaro el angel

—Aja— dijo fastidiado de esas tonterías que inventaba el extraño

—No me crees cierto— dijo Nowaki

—¿Y cómo hacerlo? Digo no puedes probar que eres un ángel— dijo molesto

—Pues aún tengo mis alas— dijo algo pensativo el azabache— si quieres te enseño pero debe ser en un lugar privado ya que no puedo dejar que cualquiera las vea

—¿Y yo no soy cualquiera? Me acabas de conocer— dijo sorprendido Hiroki— y ni creas que iría a un lugar privado contigo— dijo molesto— seguramente eres un acosador pervertido déjame en paz— le aventó su portafolio para después salir corriendo a su trabajo

El resto del día Hiroki trato de no pensar en su acosador y descargar su ira con sus alumnos lanzándoles cualquier cosa que tenía a la mano a cualquiera que siquiera despegara la mirada de la pizarra durante la clase

Al final de su jornada decidió volver a ir al parque a distraerse un rato puesto que temía que al regresar a casa se encontrara con ese acosador esperando en la puerta cual perro regañado

—pero que…— estuvo a punto de maldecir al ver en la banca en que estuvo ayer al azabache dormido— que demonios haces aquí— dijo mientras despertaba al joven

—hola— dijo mientras se levantaba Nowaki— puesto que estabas muy molesto y no tengo a donde ir decidí no seguirte y dar una vuelta en el parque buscando a Ritsu pero al parecer callo muy lejos de aquí

—Otra vez hablando sobre tus fantasías dementes— se quejó el castaño

—No estoy mintiendo— miro a los alrededores y aunque fuera extraño había gente lo suficiente mente cerca de ellos— te lo demostrare— y sin más unas enormes alas fueron visibles para Hiroki

—Pero…—se quedó sin habla el castaño— de-de acuerdo te creo— y sin más agarro del brazo al ángel para jalarlo— si no tienes a donde ir puedes quedarte conmigo… mi nombre es Hiroki solo no me molestes y en cuanto encuentres a ese tal Ritsu te largas de mi casa así que deja de andar de acosador

—De acuerdo Hiro san— dijo alegre Nowaki


	3. Adoptando un gatito

Ritsu a pesar de no haber recibido un castigo como el de su superior Nowaki él no sabía cómo volar desde tan alto por lo que terminó estrellándose en un basurero

—Waaaa que dolor— se quejaba— rápido, debo ocultarme…pero… ¿cómo hago eso?— comenzó a asustarse

Tac tac tac

Se oían los pasos de alguien acercarse al basurero

—O no rápido piensa— murmuraba asustado— no puedo desaparecer pero si transformarme—dijo alegre— pero… ¿en qué me transformo?

—Estoy seguro de que oí algo caer por aquí— dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos color miel

—Nyaaa— de la basura salió un gato color café claro y de ojos verdes— _genial así me dejara ir y no descubría que soy un ángel_— pensó Ritsu feliz— _ahora a buscar a Nowaki sempai_

Sin embargo no paso lo que el planeo ya que aquel hombre lo tomo en sus manos imposibilitando su hiuda

—Tu…— murmuro el azabache— …vendrás conmigo a casa— dijo tras una pausa en la cual aquel hombre le dedico al gato una mirada llena de tristeza

Ritsu peleo tratando de zafarse de los bazos del hombre de ojos color miel pero le fue imposible liberarse por lo que termino en casa de este

—Muy bien llegamos— dijo aquel humano— así que te presentare a todos

Esas palabras espanto un poco a Ritsu ya que sería difícil huir si era vigilado por más de una persona

—Sorata ya estoy en casa— grito el hombre y uno segundos después apareció un gato algo viejo color negro con blanco— mira a quien traigo conmigo— dijo mientras mostraba al Ritsu— será nuestro nuevo inquilino así que trátalo bien

Y sin más dejo a los gatos conocerse

— _Pensé que me presentaría a los demás_—_ dijo Ritsu al ser soltado_

—_Yo soy los demás_— _dijo Sorata_—_ en esta casa solo somos mi amo Takano y yo… bueno y ahora tu_

— _Oo entonces será fácil salir de aquí_—_ dijo alegre Ritsu_

—_¿Irte? ¿Por qué?… ¿tienes algo que hacer afuera verdad?_—_ dijo Sorata mientras rodeaba a Ritsu y olía a su al redor_— _¿Qué eres? No hueles como un gato_

—_Yo soy un ángel y se supone debería estar con mi superior buscando un alma que debió recolectar hace años_— _dijo el gato café_

—_Bueno si es así apresúrate en irte_—_ le dijo el gato negro_—_ puesto que si mi amo se encariña contigo no permitir que te vayas_

—_¿Qué? ¿Porque?_— _dijo Ritsu_—_ tengo algo más importante que cuidar a un humano_

—_Porque él puede parecer muy fuerte pero no lo es_—_ aclaro Sorata_—_ y desde "ese día" él está muy mal así que no dejare que lo lastimen más_

—_De acuerdo saldré lo más rápido que pueda de esta casa_—_ dijo Ritsu mientras buscaba una salida sin embargo fue detenido por el azabache_

—Supongo que debes tener hambre y por eso estabas en el basurero— dijo mientras le daba un plato con alimento para gatos— bueno ya que estarás aquí supongo que te debo dar un nombre

Ritsu solo veía el plato después de todo como ángel no necesitaba comer de hecho le era prohibido prácticamente ya que todo eso venia de la muerte de algún animal o planta por lo que un ángel no debía hacerlo

—Oda— dijo Takano— te llamaras Oda— dijo con melancolía— eres igual que el con esos ojos verdes y tu pelo castaño

Tras decir eso el azabache tomo al gato entre sus brazos estrujándolo un poco y soltando un par de lágrimas

—Nyaaa— se quejó el gato por el apretón

—Lo siento— dijo Takano— cielos hueles muy mal por andar en ese basurero, tendré que darte un baño

Y sin más dejo al gato mientras iba a preparar todas las cosas para el baño

—_Bien ahora si podré irme_— _dijo Ritsu mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a una ventana que Takano dejo abierta_

—_No lo harás_— _dijo Sorata interponiéndose en su camino_—_ él ya te puso nombre y lo peor es que no cualquier nombre sino que te puesto "su nombre"_

—_¿Su nombre? dijiste que tu amo se llama Takano_— _se quejó Ritsu_

—_No del sino de ese muchacho_—_ dijo Sorata_—_ si te vas le destrozaras el corazón así que no dejare_—_ gruño_

—Sorata no peles con Oda— dijo Takano al ver cómo le gruñía— Oda ven acá te voy a bañar

Al oír eso Ritsu salto lejos y comenzó a correr por toda la casa, no por el hecho de que los gatos odien el agua sino porque como ángel el hecho de que lo bañaran significaba ser tocado más de la cuenta y eso estaba mal por lo que opto por huir de inmediato de esa casa aunque el humano lo viera

—Oda deja de correr— gritaba el azabache mientras perseguía a su nuevo gato

Ritsu corrió por toda la casa tirando papeles y objetos hasta terminar estrellándose con la pequeña tina con agua que preparo Takano para bañarlo dejándolo empapado

—Al fin ahora si te dejaras bañar— dijo el azabache viendo como el gato resbalaba con el agua jabonosa

Ritsu estaba espantado solo tenía dos opciones: dejar que lo bañaran y en cuanto se durmieran huir (cosa que dudaba que Sorata hiciera ya que se veía decidido a vigilar que no huyera) o mostrar su verdadera (seria solo a Takao así que realmente no importaría ¿o sí?). Así que antes de que Takano se acercara a mas a el decidió mostrar su forma de ángel

—Perdón— dijo tras transformarse en ángel— yo no quería asustarte o molestarte pero soy un ángel no un gato y… y-yo lo lamento tengo algo que hacer

—….— Takano no decía nada parecía estar en shock

—Lo lamento se supone estoy en una misión con mi superior pero por culpa de la jefa Aikawa nos separamos y ahora yo…— no dijo más cuando sintió como aquel hombre aun sin decir nada corrió hasta a él y lo abrazo fuertemente

—Ritsu…eres tu… e-eres tu Oda….Oda Ritsu— dijo al fin Takano sin deshacer su expresión de sorpresa- ee.. eres tu— dijo comenzando a llorar

—¿Oda? No, te equivocas si soy Ritsu pero no Oda Ritsummm— no término de hablar pues Takano lo beso dejando ahora en shock al ángel

—Ritsu— murmuro el azabache— no volveré a dejarte ir— dijo entre sollozos— ahora estaremos juntos para siempre…yo… yo no te dejare ir yo… no te abandonare

El ángel no podía responder ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era es tal Oda?


	4. La antigua angel

Aikawa estaba molesta. No, más que molesta, estaba hecha una furia, después de todo era comprensible puesto que acababa de enterarse de que su más leal y eficiente ángel le fallo y mintió así que… ¿qué podía esperar de los demás idiotas a su cargo?

—Bien ya que esos dos se fueron pondré más trabajo a los que se quedaron— dijo aun molesta— necesitamos un plan b ya que como vimos ese par de ineptos no es de confianza así que ¡Yukina!— grito como si un comandante del ejército se tratara

—S-si dígame— dijo algo asustado por ser víctima de la ira de esa ángel

—Tu iras a vigilar al tipo este— dijo mientras le daba el folder Yukina— y más te vale no despegarte de él y hacer un buen trabajo brillitos— dijo mientras le daba una mirada aterradora— en cuanto al trio que queda

—Supongo que nos encargaremos de traer las almas además de nuestro trabajo de llevarlas al cuerpo en que reencarnaran— dijo Hatori

—Te equivocas— dijo inmediatamente la ángel— ustedes irán a buscar a esa ángel que no tiene mucho rencarno según se en una tal Usagi Kaoruko

—Y para que quieres que la busquemos— dijo algo asustado Yuu

—Ella era capaz de ver el hilo rojo del destino— dijo con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro— así que sí que si la convencen de ayudarnos ella podría ver quién es el destino de ese futuro demoño y detenerlo

—Si eso suena como un gran plan jejejeje— decía nervioso Chiaki— pero qué tal si… emm no se… por alguna razón no nos quiere emm ayudar

—¿Pero si ella se llevaba muy bien conmigo? Sería raro pero en tal caso digan que van de mi parte o si es necesario mientan y digan que de parte de Yokasawa— dijo Aikawa con simpleza

—Y si aun así se niega— dijo insistió el castaño

—No lo haría a menos que la hayan hecho enojar o algo así— dijo la ángel mirando a los tres en forma amenazante— ya que era bastante rencorosa y más si se metían con algo de su destino o algo así que solía decir pero ustedes no han hecho algo para molestarla ¿cierto?— dijo mientras una aura asesina comenzaba a emanar de ella

—Bueno, bueno, entonces cuanto tiempo tenemos para convencerla— dijo rápido Yuu para despistarla

—¿Cuánto tiempo? Ni que se tardaran tanto solo es ir a su casa cosa que saben dónde es y hablar con ella no tardaran ni medio día— dijo en tono burlón— ni crean que se salvan de su tarea de trasportar almas pero si desean desaparecer por más tiempo créanme que aumentare su trabajo actual

—Pero qué tal si se mudó a algún lugar— dijo Hatori

—Igual no tardaran mucho ni que se fuera a Australia o a un lugar más lejos como estados unidos— dijo molesta— los quiero aquí a más tardar al anochecer de acuerdo ahora largo de mi vista y no los quiero ver peleando como de costumbre

Sin más replicas los tres se marcharon y en esta ocasión en lugar de las constantes peleas entre Hatori y Yuu mientras Chiaki trata de detenerlos lo que hicieron fue entablar una seria platica sobre cómo convencer a Shinobu Takatsuki porque era ese chico en quien reencarno la ángel y no en Usagi Kaoruko como se suponía debía ser.

Fue un lio grande el que se metieron cuando solo faltaban el alma de esa ángel y la de una mujer que por enfermedad falleció y como de costumbre Yuu y Hatori pelearon haciendo que Chiaki en su intento por detenerlos cambiara de lugar las almas colocándolas en el cuerpo contrario a lo indicado menos mal nadie en el cielo se percató del error.

—Nos arrojara a la calle con tan solo vernos— dijo Yuu— dudo que siquiera nos deje hablar

—Más bien nos golpeara y gritara mientras nos corre— dijo Hatori— y eso si tenemos suerte

—Quizás nos haya perdonado de que la hayamos colocado en el cuerpo de un chico— dijo Chiaki optimista— quizás hasta este agradecido

—Eso sería demasiado afortunado para nosotros— dijo Yuu— por lo que dudo que pase y aunque pasara no nos agradecería

—Al menos ya regreso de Australia— dijo Hatori— así que tenemos más tiempo para tratar de convencerlo

Llegaron a una casa nada modesta y como son Ángeles pasaron sin problemas y sin ser vistos después de todo como Shinobu fue en su anteriormente un ángel él tendría sus recuerdos pasados al menos en esta vida la siguiente los perdería ya que una vida de ángel es mucho más larga que la de un humano por lo que es casi imposible olvidar todos esos sucesos al iniciar una rencarnación además de que podría ver a los ángeles a pesar de los poderes de estos por lo mismo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí trio de inútiles?— dijo una voz sumamente molesta cuando entraron al cuarto de quien buscaban— largo de aquí que ya tuve más que suficiente de sus idioteces

—Pe-pero es que necesitamos tu ayuda— se excusó Chiaki— nos mandó Aikawa…tu amiga ¿recuerdas?

—Incluso Yokasawa tiene que ver en todo esto— agrego Yuu con esperanza de que así siquiera los oyera

—Púdranse— dijo con total desprecio— por su culpa mi destino estuvo a punto de arruinarse— dijo con una aura maligna emanando de el— ¿enserio creen que ayudaría en algo que los involucra?

—Pero la ángel Aikawa fue tu amiga y el arcángel Yokasawa tu jefe— dijo Hatori

—Exacto, fue, tiempo pasado— dijo el más joven— además de que Aikawa fue la mala amiga que dejo mi alma a cargo de ustedes y Yokasawa ya no puede mandarme puesto que no soy un ángel

—Pero a este paso nuestro humano se convertirá en demonio y no hallara su amor verdadero— dijo Chiaki

—Pues yo también estoy a punto de volver a perder a mi amor verdadero— recalco el volver con sumo odio— por su culpa mis problemas para llegar a ese viejo son enormes

—¿Ese viejo? — dijo sorprendido Yuu

—Así es ese viejo porque es como unos 10 años mayor que yo— dijo Shinobu— pero gracias a ustedes también es del mismo sexo que yo, es mi excuñado y empleado de mi padre

—Wow eso sí que es un problema— dijeron Yuu y Chiaki en coro

—Pero podría ser peor— trato de mejorarlo Hatori

—¿Peor? — dijo molesto el ex ángel— cuando era ángel investigue mis vidas pasada y a pesar de poder ver los hilos del destino nunca estuve con el mío así que decidí que cuando dejara de ser ángel estaría por fin con el así que lo busque y diseñe un plan para llegar a mi final feliz, solo que no calcule que ustedes trio de idiotas lo arruinarían todo

—Bueno pero quizás si hubieras nacido como esa humana tu podrías no haberlo encontrado o algo así—dijo Chiaki

—¿no encontrarlo? Yo tenía un plan incluso yo modifique los papeles para que me dejaran en ese cuerpo y no otro— contra ataco— seria esa joven y me "toparía" con él en una biblioteca, así nos conoceríamos, nos arriamos cercanos y tendría mi vida feliz con el pero nooo ustedes me arruinaron todo he incluso debo cuidarme de esa chica por si acaso y mi hermana

—¿Qué hiciste qué? Eso es en contra de las reglas— dijo Hatori molesto— abusaste de tu puso como ángel para hacer tu cuento de hadas en esta vida

—Pues ustedes tampoco son unos santos miren que yo soy prueba de su ineficacia— alego el castaño menor— sin contar "eso" otro

—¿Pero porque te tienes que cuidar de esa chica? — dijo Chiaki

—eso no importa— dijo Yuu

—Claro que importa— se quejó Shinobu- ella tiene el alma de un viejo y muy pegado amor que tuvo mi destino antes de que yo rencarnara y mira que me costó mucho que olvidara ese pasado de hecho creí que tendría que rendirme por eso he intentar en la próxima vida

—Wow sí que tienes problemas con tu amor— dijo Chiaki

—Si pues al menos peleo por el sin dañar a terceros no como ustedes par de tontos— se quejó- miren que estar tras de un infantil, torpe e ingenuo que lleva años sin percatase de nada y por eso afectar mi maravilloso plan sin contar que eso está en contra de las más importantes reglas de los ángeles

—¿Eh? De que hablas— dijo Chiaki confundido

—¿Ven? un infantil, torpe e ingenuo— dijo molesto— aun no entiendo porque arriesgan su vida y empleo de ángeles por él

—Pues si tanto te molestaba porque no solo dijiste quien era su destino y acababas esta pelea antes de que dejaras de ser ángel— dijo Yuu

—O nos acusabas con Aikawa o Yokasawa para que recibiéramos el castigo correspondiente por nuestra falta fatal— dijo Hatori

—Lo admito me parecía divertido y por eso no hice nada además de que no creí que "eso" me afectaría o a alguien más pero ahora veo que me equivoque— alego— ahora lárguense que no les ayudare a encontrar la media naranja de ese tipo encargo suyo

—¿Ni por Aikawa?— dijo Yuu esperanzada

—no si los involucra— dijo con simpleza Shinobu

—¿Ni por Yokasawa?— dijo Hatori con seriedad

—No si los involucra— repitió

—¿Ni por nosotros? — dijo Chiaki

—¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que hare algo por ustedes que no te quedo claro que los odio?— dijo molesto Shinobu

Así que sin más tuvieron que egresar los tres ángel con Aikawa a decir que la señorita Usagi Kaoruko se reusó a mezclarse con cosas de ángeles puesto que ella ya no lo era y no quería tener problemas con su nueva vida y por suerte para Yuu Chiaki y Hatori ella les creyó y decidió dejar a la ex ángel en paz… o al menos por ahora.


End file.
